The rise of the Na'vi
by hordac85
Summary: How would things be if the Na'vi were the second planned evolution of a great civilization with access to their ancestors wisdom & knowledge. Mainly placed within the Avatar verse.


The rise of the Na'vi

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Avatar nor the Stargate franchise. 'Avatar' and 'Stargate' both belong to their respective creators and/or owners. No infringement is intended and no profit is made. I own none of the characters associated with them as well. I simply write for my own personnel enjoyment

Author's Notes: Hello all! This is just a little idea that wouldn't go away. I don't even know if I'll continue it. Review & let me know. Also I know the writing & grammar is worse than my normal work but I'm very sleepy now, so I'll fix it later.

Enjoy!

Eywa was many things.

To the Na'vi, she was the guiding force and protector of the balance of their lush green home planet. To them she was the link to the essence of their ancestors that had joined Eywa. To them she was the source of hope in times of great peril as well as a source of contentment and sense of security in times of peace. To them she was mother.

To the sky people of Earth, Eywa was nothing more a mythical deity similar to the Greek, Roman and Egyptian gods of old. An ideology that while effective and required in the dark ages, was now merely considered as fictitious and fabricated as any other well written fictional story. To most of the sky people, the belief in Eywa was further proof that Na'vi people were primitive when compared to Earth.

Surprisingly neither were completely correct in their understanding.

They say that truth is stranger than fiction. That would be an apt description of the reality behind Eywa.

Eywa was once a living, breathing advanced sentient life form that belonged to a race of highly advanced beings. As a child she was also unfortunate enough to be the last sole survivor of her kind from a failed experiment that had killed all her kind. Fortunately her kind had many friends and allies that rescued her took care of her and raised her as their own and when she was old enough, they presented her with all the knowledge and technology of her people that they had been able to salvage. Although raised with love and care, she always felt a sense of loss and incompleteness surround her as she had grown and matured into an adult, so when the opportunity was presented to her to learn all there was to know about her origin and her lost people, she had wasted no time and dedicated herself for the next several decades as she slowly but surely mastered all the knowledge there was.

Yet even all that knowledge couldn't resolve her inner-conflict. Sure she now knew what she had to do, but that was almost impossible. She had even found love amongst her allies and was happy for the most part. Yet the hole that was within her remained and when circumstances forced her love away from her, her restlessness grew intolerable until finally she acted.

Using her love's ingeniously bizarre creations that warped both time and reality, she found a dimension devoid of any technologically advanced sentient life. She gathered all she had and needed for her quest and went to a reality where she found a suitable spot and begun the extremely difficult and very complex task of terraforming a moon to match the extreme jungle habitable conditions of her home planet.

That process took another two decades of her life.

She was now old and frail because unlike her lover's people who artificially extended their life, she and her ancestors preferred the natural order of things.

So now finally when she had what she wanted most, she was too old to enjoy it completely. Knowing her end was near, she began her last and greatest of projects.

Recreating a sentient race to live and thrive on her planet.

A race built in the image of her kind. She did a few major changes though such as making them even more stronger, enhancing their senses and the greatest of all she used her love's DNA to make them hybrids capable of being the best of both species.

Releasing her children on her planet, she watched them grow and learn from her indirect guidance and thrive. She loved them as only a mother could and kept them safe and taught them the way of balance and life. And when her time came to leave the mortal plane, she couldn't stand to be apart of her children and so she joined her planet instead of passing on keeping a silent vigil upon her children and the planet of her creation. During long periods of peace she would 'sleep' and only awaken when great trouble was afoot.

So when the tree of voices was destroyed by the people of Earth, Eywa awoke for the first time in the last 50 years and gazed in horror and sadness at the greed of man had done to parts of her.

She was saddened to see what Humans, the alternate descendents of her love had done to their home planet and were now in the process of doing the same to her if they weren't stopped. But how to stop them, her children were nowhere advanced nor powerful enough to fight such a technologically advanced and battle hardened soldiers.

Sure her children were more spiritually advanced than the invaders, but in almost every other aspect they were too far behind to insure victory. She also knew that even if the earthlings were defeated once, they were desperate enough to come back with more numbers and better firepower to finish off her children.

And for the first time Eywa thought exactly why the Na'vi were not better than they were now. And she didn't like the conclusions.

She had coddled them too much.

Too late she now realized that she too had befallen the trap most over-protective mothers fell into. In her zeal to protect her children's innocence, she had left them weakened and vulnerable to the vicious reality of the universe that was represented by the greed of earthlings. Her fears, based on the fact that they would abandon her teachings when the wide universe would be open to them, had halted her desire to teach her children all about their mighty ancestors. To teach them their heritage of all the wisdom and technology gathered so long ago.

But no more. She knew now what she had to do even though she hated doing this. But for the sake of her children she would do anything. Anything.

The Na'vi would soon learn about their true history and so would begin the process that would slowly make them one of the most powerful and benevolent sentient species in the known universe.

The humans had been foolish enough to mess with the children of one very powerful mother. All they had succeeded in was pissing her off and pushing her to prepare her children to defend what was theirs.

She would thank the humans someday…But only long after she'd given them the spanking of a lifetime for grievously injuring their own mother earth as they had done.

It was time to introduce her children to the knowledge of their ancestors

It was time to teach the Na'vi about the might and wisdom that was their heritage.

It was time to let her children know about the Furlings!

A/N : So what do you think? Review to let me know.

My idea is to make the Na'vi a highly advanced bio-tech civilization. I'll be taking & mutating most of ideas & equipment from Vorlon's of Babylon 5 universe and Yuuzhan Vong from the Starwars universe & blending them with the Na'vi ideology & Furling utopian outlook of life. For added taste I'll sprinkle a little bit of earth tech & ideology. Sounds interesting!

So….. Should I continue it? Got any interesting ideas? You know what to do…. REVIEW!


End file.
